


Sappy Mate

by belovedhell



Series: Dynamic Couple [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Sam, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: While on a hunt, Dean changed their usual routine of splitting up, now he wanted Sam by his side. Sam, of course, was not okay with it.





	Sappy Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some inspiration. Yay. I also have two other stories done and will be uploaded this weekend (hopefully). On other note, I love how this series is turning out. What do you guys think? Thoughts? Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean and Sam both got off the impala and eyed the abandon mansion just ahead. Dean opened the trunk, pulling out two shot guns that were loaded with salt. As he handed a gun to Sam, he said, "Follow my lead. Don't go anywhere."

Sam got confused by his request, nevertheless, he nodded.

Once inside the building, both could feel a dark presence looming around. No doubt the poltergeist. Sam did research before they had arrived. Apparently, a family was killed in the house: a mother, father, and three kids. The house had never been bought until the family moved in, leaving Sam to believe that something was already in the house.

The place was indeed enormous but it was still empty in the inside. Nothing but a few pieces of furniture and boxes scatter around the floor. It seemed that the family was kill before they could fully settle down.

Both boys needed to split up if they wanted to cover more ground. "I'll look upstairs, you look down here—" Sam started, only to be interrupted.

"No," Dean said firmly. "Weren't not separating."

Sam's lips formed into a grim line. "Dean, this place is huge. It's better if we split up—"

"I said no, Sam!" Dean snapped, his alpha tone showing. Sam shut his mouth and ducked down. He didn't mean to make Dean upset, but he didn't understand... They would always split up and search around premises before. Why didn't Dean want to do it now?

Dean grumbled to himself as he saw Sam avoiding his gaze. He gently spoke up, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Sam, okay? You mean a lot to me."

Sam raised his head and stared directly at Dean in awe. "I'll be fine, Dean. You always told me that I'm a great hunter." Dean averted his eyes, debating, then let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay. Just— If you hear anything strange call me, alright?"

Sam nodded. As he turned around, Dean grabbed his shoulder and spun him back to give him a kiss. It was different than what Sam was used to. Almost like Dean was reassuring himself. He pulled away as he murmured, "Be careful."

Before Sam could respond Dean strode down the hallway— Sam was stunned with what just happened. Shaking his head, Sam climbed the stairs as he held the gun. He had no time to think about his emotions. They had a job to do after all.

Dean entered the kitchen, and once inside he groaned, "I'm turning into a chick." Dean never had a problem with Sam going off on his own, but now he did. They were together. Sam was his mate. His omega. Of course, Dean was fucking worried for him. They had been hurt countless of times in hunts. The thought of Sam getting injured made Dean scared.

All he wanted to do was protect Sam from harm's way. "Shit." Dean had to control himself. He didn't want to be like the other assholes alphas that treated Sam like shit in the past. And yet it was hard.

Every instinct of Dean was telling him to run and put his mate in a safe place. A sudden familiar shout echoed in the house, causing Dean to flinch, then panicked. "Sam!"

Dean rushed upstairs, his heart racing in fear— a shot was fired. Entering the room, Dean's eyes widened as he saw Sam against the wall. No doubt the damn poltergeist threw him there. "Sam, are you okay?" Dean was by his side in a heartbeat, checking for any wounds.

"It's an old lady," Sam muttered. "I shot her before she could come closer to me. I read her husband's journal, her bones are buried beneath the house. We have to find them." When Sam looked at Dean, he saw that the alpha wasn't even paying attention to him. "Dean? Did you hear me?"

"I did." Dean didn't. "Forget the hunt. I'm taking you back to the motel."

Sam snapped his head towards him, speechless. "We can't leave the hunt, Dean," Sam argued. "I'm fine," Sam said as he slowly stood up. His head was killing him and his back ached, but they needed to find the bones of the ghost so they could salt and burn it.

"Holy shit! You're bleeding!" Dean exclaimed. When Sam moved... a blood spot could be seen on the wall where his head was resting. Sam's brows furrowed in confusion as he touched the back of his head— And oh shit he was bleeding...

"Yeah, motel it is. No arguing, Sam."

This time Sam didn't protest. He was getting a little woozy.

* * *

Dean ordered Sam to rest in bed, while he went out to get painkillers. Sam did as he was told because he was suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness. As he closed his eyes just for a second, Sam was out.

Three hours later, Sam heard the door opening and closing; waking him up from his slumber. How long was he asleep? "Dean?" he mumbled, his voice scratchy. Sitting up, Sam frowned as he saw Dean covered in dirt and grime. "You went back to finish the job," he didn't question, he stated.

Sam lowered his head. He was pissed... but mostly hurt in the inside.

Dean never went off alone.

"I had to," Dean said, "and I know you're pissed." His jaw clenched as his eyes locked with Sam's. He was expecting this.

"Damn right I'm pissed," Sam snapped. "Fuck you, Dean. Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm invalid." He rose from his bed and marched to the bathroom, ignoring Dean completely.

"Sam, you shouldn't be moving. You hit your head pretty hard." Dean followed Sam. And when he tried to seize his arm, Sam pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Sam snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have told you my secret. Everything is different now. I'd rather go back on suppressants than let you go off alone on a hunt." Sam was about to enter the bathroom— when suddenly Dean grabbed him again and this time slammed him against the wall.

Sam was about to growl, but halted as he saw Dean's expression. Despair.

"You would rather go through all that shit again? Is being my mate that bad?" Dean sagged against Sam, losing all the fight in him. Dean would never force Sam into anything, he vowed to be the best mate to him. Yet, he was still pissing off Sam. Why? "I'm the worst alpha ever."

His mouth departed from shock. Where on earth did Dean get that idea from? "...Dean." Sam tilted his chin up. He could see tears prickling around Dean's eyes. Sam's heart broke into tiny pieces. "You're a great mate. I'm the one who is bad. I can't even protect myself. I-I just wanted us to be equals, you know? I guess that's impossible now."

Dean stared at him and then looked down with a smile. "We are equals, Sam. Mate or not. Alpha or not. But we have a bond now. The point of the bond is to protect our mates and share our emotions until we become one. A chance to show us, alphas, how you really feel. I just want to keep you safe. I lost everyone I ever loved from this job... my family, my friends. I don't want to lose you too."

Sam's breath hitched, a knot formed in his stomach as he thought of all the pain Dean went through. Growing up alone without a mom, a dad who was too busy finding his wife's killer, and having to watch everyone get killed by monsters. No wonder Dean was terrified to leave Sam alone.

Guilt washed over Sam for assuming it was because he was an omega, when in reality it was because Dean feared for his life. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Dean."

"You're my mate. And I love you, Sammy."

His heart swelled upon hearing his nickname. "I love you too." Sam kissed his jaw, feeling the stubble against his lips. Sam smiled when Dean's mouth curved into a smirk.

"You're turning me into a sap, asshole," Dean blushed, smacking his shoulder.

"Nope. You were already one!" Sam giggled, then yelped when Dean attacked him with hungry kisses. Dean was a sappy mate but he was Sam's.


End file.
